The present embodiments relate to scoring for image quality. In medical imaging, the process of image acquisition and reconstruction inevitably introduces artifacts. One or more of different types of artifacts, such as motion blur, noise, streaking artifacts, or intensity inhomogeneity, are in the generated image.
A scoring system assesses image quality after acquisition and helps determine whether enough significant clinical value may be extracted and therefore lead to correct diagnosis. The scoring system evaluates the extent and severity of artifacts by assigning the types of artifacts an integer number between 1 and 5. Global quality score is derived from those artifact specific scores. This process may be manual, so may be inconsistent. Computerized scoring schemes for photographs may not be applicable to medical images.